


Killer Pancakes

by Myka, UnholyNightmare



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ashley Callenreese, F/F, Genderswap, Maxine Glenreed, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 17:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21360211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myka/pseuds/Myka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyNightmare/pseuds/UnholyNightmare
Summary: “I want to make you cry out,” Ashley says pushing forward and up again, brushing her nose against Maxine’s. Maxine closes her eyes and a shiver rolls down her body, Ashley’s hand tangles in her hair for just a second before rolling it down to the back of her neck. “I want to make you scream my name.”
Relationships: Max Lobo/Ash Lynx
Kudos: 9





	Killer Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Salmon95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon95/gifts).

> Max and Ash genderbend smut :)

* * *

The street lamp outside Ashley’s apartment flickers once with a buzz, then steadies, lighting them both in a soft glow.

Maxine swallows hard, her hands suddenly sweating as her gaze falls to the ground. “Well, thank you for–”

“You want to come in?”

Looking up, Maxine sees Ashley start to smile, a quirk of her lips that looks almost dangerous.

Ashley moves closer, reaching for Maxine’s hands and gripping them tightly. “Come in,” she says again, voice quieter.

The light flickers again with a buzz, and this time goes out completely. They are standing there in darkness for just a moment, and then Ashley raises on the balls of her feet, wrapping a hand around Maxine’s neck and bringing her close. “I want to show you something,” she whispers, her tongue wet against Maxine’s ear.

Maxine’s heartbeat is so loud, she is certain Ashley can hear it, and the nervous anticipation in her stomach is building to a swell. She swallows again, then nods.

Ashley’s lips brush against her neck, then she pulls away with a grin. “Good!”

Maxine watches as Ashley turns to unlock the door, watches the way the swell of her ass fills the tight denim jeans she wears, watches the way her hands move, wrist turning with the key, gentle, and graceful, and…

Gorgeous.

Ashley is so gorgeous and Maxine is so… plain. What could Ashley possibly see in her?

They make it inside the apartment, and Ashley flicks on the lights, laying her keys on the small end table by the door.

Maxine follows her in, clasping her hands nervously, then dropping them by her sides, then pushing back her short, brown hair. 

“You alright?” Ashley asks, looking back at her.

“Mhmm,” Maxine murmurs. She’s so nervous her muscles are tightening, her fingers are shaking. “Sorry,” she says, looking down again. “I just…I don’t...” She fidgets by the foyer, thinking any second now Ashley will tell her this was all a prank. A dare. And Maxine has to leave before that happens. She has to— 

Ashley steps up again and brushes the back of her hand against Maxine’s cheek, the back of her knuckles soft against the skin. She curves her hand, cupping Maxine’s jaw and forcing their eyes to meet. “I want to make you feel so good,” she whispers, tongue pushing out and licking her own lips.

“Oh…” Maxine groans. She closes her eyes for a moment, then opens them as if waking from a dream, Ashley’s bright green eyes still stare at her intense and full of desire. “I…”

“I want to make you cry out,” Ashley says pushing forward and up again, brushing her nose against Maxine’s. Maxine closes her eyes and a shiver rolls down her body, Ashley’s hand tangles in her hair for just a second before rolling it down to the back of her neck. “I want to make you scream my name.”

There’s an audible hitch in Maxine’s breath, and she raises a hand to her mouth, flushing red. “I...” she murmurs, heat pooling in her middle with want.

Ashley gently grabs Maxine’s hand and leading her towards the hallway. “Follow me.”

Maxine follows, and Ashley leads them down the hall and to the back bedroom. She closes the door behind them, and tightens her grasps around Maxine’s hand, pulling her closer to the queen size bed with the beautifully clean, white bedspread.

They sit on the edge of the bed and Maxine suddenly remembers she’s wearing the most boring underwear in existence and that she didn't even bother to shave her legs. “Shouldn't we wait?” her cheeks become a deep red and she shies away from Ashley’s touch.

Ashley pouts, her lips making a small smack and she touches the hem of Maxine’s sweater, fitting a single finger underneath and pushing up.

It’s nervousness, or maybe anxiety, but Maxine becomes a blushing mess. She wants this, she wants Ashley, but...but…

She tries to pull her sweater back down, her cheeks burning with embarrassment. “I’m sorry,” she mumbles, “It’s...it’s just…” She looks down, so scared that she’s going to ruin everything. “Ididn’twearanythingprettyandforgottoshavemylegs.” She squeaks out the words, resisting the urge to run away. “So maybe we should wait.”

Ashley purses her lips, fingers still wrapped around Maxine’s sweater. “Do you like me?” she asks.

“Yes, of course!” Maxine says. Her ears are burning now too, and she knows that she looks like a mess.

“Do you want to be here?” Ashley asks, her voice dropping to a whisper, holding a promise of so much more.   
Maxine’s hands are shaking, but she knows she does. She really does. “Yes,” she whispers. “Yes.”

Ashley smiles. “I don’t care if you didn’t shave your legs,” she says, reaching out to Maxine’s chin and forcing their eyes to meet. “And I think you’re beautiful.”

Maxine can’t stop looking at her bright green eyes, and her beautiful, pert nose, and the perfect way the curve of her neck travels down to her collarbone. “Okay,” she nods, swallowing thickly. “Okay.”

Ashley grins so bright it lights the room. “Good,” she says, reaching for Maxine’s sweater again and hoisting the fabric high. “I’m going to make you feel so good, Maxine,” she whispers, working at the fabric as it pulls tight against Maxine’s boobs.

“It hurts,” Maxine moans, wriggling until the cloth passes up her large breasts, pooling on her neck and Ashley can see.

“Bra off.” Ash licks her lips, forgetting the sweater and reaching back to the bra straps.

“I really think we should wait.” Maxine covers her eyes as Ashley pops open her bra and pulls it off, letting it fall to the floor.

“God, your tits really are the cure for depression,” Ashley sighs happily, squeezing and licking licking a nipple as she pushes Maxine to lie down on the bed.

Maxine moans and touches Ashley’s hair, wiggling farther back on the mattress as Ashley continues to lick.

“Does it feel good?” Ashley asks, glancing up to meet Maxine’s eyes.

Maxine suddenly covers her face with her hands. Her cheeks flush so hot it’s painful. Ashley licks slowly around her nipple and Maxine opens her fingers enough so she can see. “It feels really good,” she gasps out.

“That’s my girl.” Ashley smiles as she sits up on the bed, removing her clothes.

“Are you getting naked?” Maxine asks with a tinge of panic.

“Of course,” Ashley answers. “How else are we having sex?”

“We’re having sex?!” Maxine eeps loudly. 

Ashley presses a finger to Maxine’s lips, silencing her, then she moves down and unbuttons Maxine’s skirt.   
“Oh my god,” Maxine gasps, as Ashley pulls her skirt and panties off. “Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god...” She’s naked except for the sweater around her neck. She’s naked and Ashley is looking and she’s gonna realize Maxine is old and ugly and— 

“Maxine,” Ashley breathes. 

Maxine quiets, and opens her eyes.

Ashley is just sitting there slotted between Maxine’s legs. Watching. Watching… 

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” she finally sighs, fingers touching up Maxine’s thighs, softly brushing against the fine hairs.

“Oh my god…” Maxine moans and wiggles her body without thinking.

Ashley explores further, massaging the edge Maxine’s crotch, moving along the fine hairs and pressing gently up the folds. “You’re getting wet.” She grins. “You’re getting wet for me and I am barely touching you.”

“I… I…” Maxine moans again, then suddenly bites back a yip of sound when Ashley spreads the lips of her labia wide open, exposing her clit and hole.

“So wet,” Ash sighs with pleasure, licking her lips.

Maxine looks up, feeling the heat concentrate on her cheeks. 

“Lean further back on the bed,” Ashley commands, in a breathy voice, sucking on two fingers.

Maxine obeys, then Ashley opens her mouth, fingers popping wetly from it, then rubs against Maxine’s clit. “Ash...” Maxine moans, biting her lower lip just as Ashley sits up on her knees and gives her a smile.

“I’ve been dreaming of this since I met you.” Ashley says, touching Maxine’s thighs and spreading them further apart before leaning forward.

Maxine has a second to feel the heat pool down her groin just as Ashley licks from the bottom of her labia all the way up to her clit. Her legs spasm and she reaches out to run her hand through Ashley’s hair. “Hnnn… Ashley… you don't have to do that.”

Fingers pushed deeper into Maxine’s thighs, forcing her to spread further. Ashley’s tongue pushes harder into the soft skin, then down against Maxine’s little hole.

“Oh my god, Ashley, Ashley!” Maxine moans.

Ashley reaches with inside with her fingers, touching the little nub while continuing to lick into the hole.

Maxine cries out and her toes curl, then Ashley suddenly moves back and raises her head giving Maxine a grin. “Don’t cum yet.” She reaches and teases the little nub at the same time as her fingers dip inside Maxine’s pussy and rub against Maxine’s hole.

“I’m going inside.” Ashley licks her lips, her index finger pushing inside Maxine’s vagina and starts rubbing slowly. “It’s so warm,” Ashley leans in, licking around her finger.

“Hnnn...” Maxine moans and leans back into the mattress.

Ashley’s tongue starts making small circles, and it feels better than anything Maxine has ever felt in her life. It’s so wet–everything is so wet, and all she can think about it how much she wants this to go on forever, about how her thighs are starting to shake, and how that heat deep inside of her belly is starting to grow, and how close she is, and–   
“Ah!” she gasps, fisting her hands in the sheets when Ashley pushes a second finger inside. “Ah, ah–” Ashley licks up around Maxine’s clit again, her fingers pushing and stretching. “Oh...Ashley...oh...ah…. _ ah _ !” It’s too much–it’s too much–

Maxine jerks, the orgasm hitting her hard, and Ashley just keeps licking, pressing in harder with her tongue, lapping small circles against the top of Maxine’s vulva, and her fingers are still deep inside Maxine, thrusting deep–

“Ashley… Ash…” Maxine breaks off into a loud moan as her entire body shudders, riding another wave. “Hn!” she cries out as it finally crests. “Oh my god…”

Maxine’s chest rises and falls with her quick breaths. Her face heating up and she throws an arm over her eyes, suddenly so embarrassed she could die.

Ashley rubs circles on her skin and Maxine can feel the smile on her lips. Then Ashley draws her fingers out, licking up slowly before pressing down on Maxine’s legs, kissing gently against her inner thighs–first one, then the other.

Maxine shudders out a breath, still holding an arm over her eyes. The heat is easing now, but she can still feel waves of aftershock rolling through her, her thighs are still quivering where Ashley holds on.

“Was that good?” Ashley asks.

Maxine can hear the smirk in her tone. “Uh..” she tries, unable to find her voice for a moment. “Yeah. Yeah, that was... that was–”

“Good,” Ashley croons. She slides the palms of her hands back up Maxine’s thighs and then lets go, sitting up for just a moment. “Hey,” she says, walking around to the side of the bed. “Hey, you alright?” 

She lays down, and Maxine can feel the bed give just slightly under her tiny frame. Then Ashley leans over her, and gently strokes a hand down the side of Maxine’s arm, carefully pulling it from her face.

Maxine can feel the heat rush to her cheeks immediately, now that she’s being studied. “Thank you,” she squeaks out.

Ashley curls her body around Maxine’s hips and nuzzling her head into the groove of Maxine’s shoulder. “You taste so good,” she whispers.

Ashleys breath brushes at the hair on Maxine’s neck and she shivers. “That was…” she tries, then swallows once, ignoring the desire to pull the covers over her head and hide. “That was really amazing.”

Ashley smiles against Maxine’s neck, and her lips are still wet, still sticky.

Maxine bites back another moan of pleasure. She can’t believe how turned on she is, how much she wants Ashley’s body against hers, pressed up skin to skin, contact everywhere. “Can I?” she asks quietly, her voice still shaky.

Ashley nods.

Maxine brings her hand over, letting it fall on the curve of Ashley’s collarbone. It stays there a moment, the pads of her fingers brushing against skin, traveling lower and lower until she’s at the round of one small breast. She strokes along it, pausing for a moment to rub a thumb over Ashley’s nipple, and reveling in the small gasp that Ashley gives.

Ashley’s breath is hot at Maxine’s neck, and she can feel every little hitch of breath. Her stomach is tightening in pleasure again, and she knows she still so wet from Ashley’s mouth, she’s almost desperate to touch herself. 

But she’s more eager to touch Ashley.

Lower still, and her fingers circle around Ashley’s taut stomach, brushing against the hairs there, and then moving down further, to the curve of her small hips, to the swell of her thigh.

“Oh,” Ashley smiles as Maxine traces a line up her inner thigh and then pauses, right the crease. “Want to keep going?”

Maxine bites down on her lip, she wants to lead Ashley into pleasure, but she’s still nervous, she doesn’t know what she’s doing. “Is this…” she starts. “Is this okay?”

“More,” Ashley trembles against her. “Please. Please, more.”

Maxine closes her eyes and dips one finger into the crease of Ashley’s labia. It comes away so warm and wet, and Maxine shudders in pleasure. 

“There,” Ashley gasps.

Maxine does it again, pressing deeper, rubbing against the walls, circling her finger gently and slowly.

Ashley starts to buck against her, but Maxine reaches her other hand up behind Ashley’s neck, into her hair, wrapping her fingers around golden strands and tugging ever so slightly. “Wait,” she says, and Ashley’s face flushes with desire. 

“Oh, oh, Maxine...oh…”

Maxine keeps rubbing, drawing little circles with her middle fingers, circling up to Ashley’s clit and rubbing against that before going back down and pushing in deeper, then doing it again, and again–

“Maxine...oh...there, there…” Ashley is huffing out words, and her hips are thrusting into Maxine’s fingers. “Harder,” she begs softly, the words falling like honey from her lips. “Harder, Maxine, please,”

She’s so beautiful, and Maxine pushes up and kisses her, pressing their lips together, desperate to taste Ashley.

She can taste herself too still on Ashley’s mouth–musky and different, but not unpleasant. Maxine keeps rubbing two fingers around Ashley’s pussy, finding that small nub and brushing against it. Ashley makes small whimpering noises next to her, gasping out every so often, then reaches down too, putting her hand over Maxine’s and guiding her fingers. “Right there,” she whispers with her eyes closed, and lets out a deep, guttural moan as Maxine obeys.

Ashley’s lips are so plump and red, and Maxine wants to kiss her forever, to touch her this way again, to find the courage to lay Ashley down on the bed and kiss her everywhere, tasting in between her legs–

“Maxine,” Ashley groans. “I’m gonna...Maxine I’m–”

And then Ashley jerks against her, crying out just once, before quickly nuzzling her head back into the curve of Maxine’s throat.

Her breath is coming in sharp pants, and as Maxine draws her fingers out, so wet, so smooth, Ashley laughs against her–a small, childlike thing.

“That was so good,” she says, smiling.

Maxine can feel Ashley blink and her eyelashes are so soft against Maxine’s skin. “It was good?” she asks, suddenly nervous, suddenly so full of anticipation she wants to hide again.

Ashley sighs, and her body is limp against Maxine now, legs curled aren’t Maxine’s hips and breasts pressing against Maxine’s side. “It was better than alright,” she breathes out, fingers trailing up Maxine’s cheeks so their lips can meet.

Maxine hugs Ashley closer after the kiss. “I should head home before it’s too late.”

“Don't go.” Ashley hugs her back. “You can stay…” she bites her lip. “If you want of course.”

Maxine smiles, a soft laugh escaping her lips as she wraps her arms tighter around her girlfriend and kisses her three times in a row. “I make killer pancakes.” She says grabbing the blanket and wrapping it around them. “You’re going to love them.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find us on Twitter:  
[Agentcoop](twitter.com/agentcoop1)  
[Myka](https://twitter.com/mykafl)


End file.
